The invention relates to a gas valve for dosing a gaseous fuel into an intake tract of an internal combustion engine. Such a gas valve can be used in the field of automotive technology for the supply of fuel to gas or gas-diesel engines in passenger motor vehicles or utility vehicles, in rail vehicles and/or on ships. Also, further applications, for example in installations for energy recovery and/or energy production, are possible.
Laid-open specification DE 198 22 906 A1 discloses an electromagnetic actuator for actuating an actuating element, having at least one electromagnet which has a yoke provided with a coil and at least one pole face and which has an armature connected to the actuating element. The armature is guided movably, counter to the force of a restoring spring, in the direction toward the pole face of the electromagnet and is able to be placed in abutment with said face. In order to prevent the armature striking the pole face at high speed and bouncing thereoff again, which can lead to decreasing operational reliability and/or to disruptive noise development, it is proposed that the armature and/or the yoke are/is formed so as to be elastically deformable at least in partial regions in the direction of movement of the armature. The deformation is intended to dampen the movement of the armature such that the risk of bouncing and/or disruptive noises is reduced.